Microcurrent therapy devices are well known in the prior art. Such devices are used in the treatment of animal or human tissue, for example damaged skin tissue which might have wounds or muscle tissue that might be torn. Typically, such devices comprise a control unit which is connected to electrodes. The control unit supplies a current, typically in the range of 0 to 1000 μA through electrodes which are in contact with the damaged tissue or overlaying tissue. There may be two electrodes, namely a positive and a negative electrode, and the control unit comprises a current generator which supplies current at a particular level from one electrode to the other electrode. The current that is being supplied has a particular predefined waveform, for example an analogue alternating current (AC) waveform or a square-tooth pulse waveform, having both positive and negative components at particular times in a cycle. The current generator attempts to regulate current at a level demanded by the predefined waveform, which may be user-selected. This is done by controlling the voltage across the electrodes. The voltage is varied because the resistance to current flow through tissue varies according to a number of factors, for example tissue thickness, distance between the electrodes, resistance to electrical current and contact between the electrodes and tissue.
The present applicant has previously applied for and been granted United Kingdom patent nos. 2406519, 2432323, 2432320, 2432321 and 2432322 relating to devices having control units which output various forms of waveforms. These waveforms have been determined to be significant in the repair of damaged tissue through the supply of microcurrent through the tissue. The disclosure in the aforementioned patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The control unit and electrodes are normally supplied and packaged as separate components; the control unit must be connected to electrodes prior to use. In this regard, the electrodes must be placed into good electrical contact with the tissue to ensure effective treatment. These tasks are often undertaken by the individual requiring treatment or another unskilled operator of the device, for example someone that is not a medical practitioner. This often means that the device may not end up being correctly connected to the electrodes or the electrodes may not end up being placed in good contact with the tissue to provide effective treatment.